School Festival
by mintlovesme
Summary: Kanou Soutarou, a new student who came to Seika High school. During the school festival, which he refused to participate in but he had to, he starts making friends with Yukimura Shouichirou.


Okay before I start this fic, I'd like to tell everyone that this is my FIRST fan fiction published/made here on . It's fluff, between Yukimura Shouichirou and Kanou Soutarou. I think they're a really cute couple and I ship them on Maid-Sama! BTW this'll be a oneshot. Since this is my first fanfiction, I'll be craving for reviews :) so after reading this I'll really appreciate it if you'd give a review, thanks

* * *

><p><em>Prologue [Yukimura POV]<em>

_It's a new school year, and it's great that it started without the Prez "torturing" anyone. As I went to class, I've noticed this guy who always had his hood on. I wondered why. It wasn't even that cold or hot here. I took my seat after the teacher came in. "Good morning everyone. Before we begin, we're gonna have a new student in our class." Huh? New student? "Please come in, Kanou-san" sensei said then the same hooded guy came in the room._

_"Please introduce yourself" said sensei. Kanou-san twitched and said "He-hello... I-I'm S-S-Soutarou K-Kanou... It-it's nice to ha-have met y-ou all" he ended with a bow. "Good. Now, please sit next to..." sensei looked for a vacant chair "Yukimura-san over there" I twitched after sensei mentioned my name. "O-okay" Kanou-san said and took a seat on the chair to my right. I was intruiged by this guy. Why was he wearing his hood all the time?_

* * *

><p>[Yukimura POV]<p>

I decided to talk to our new student after class. I might get something out of this. From what I've observed, I have noticed that he follows the Prez a lot from the past days. He's weird.

One day, I was given a lot of documents for the Prez to finalize. My God I couldn't see where I was going! I was saying "Excuse me" a lot on the way to the office. I think it was only a few more steps away, so with the confidence I had, I walked a bit faster. I spoke too soon. I suddenly bumped someone so hard for me to fall and drop the documents, some of them might've flew out of the window already! The Prez's gonna kill me!

"I-I'm sorry" a somewhat deep voice said. I rubbed my bottom and looked at the guy. It was the new student! I don't know why but I felt that I was blushing! "U-uh... I-i-it's okay" I said and started picking up th papers. "L-let me help" he said and started picking up the other papers. "Th-thank you-u" I said. There was one document left and I reached for it.

I feel like I'm in those teenage dramas! You know, those scenes where the guy's hand "happens" to touch the girl's hand while both of them were gonna get the same thing. Yeah. That was happening to me. I pulled my hand away quickly and apologized "Sorry..." Kanou-san said and handed me the papers he picked up "... h-here" I took the papers and stood up, trying not to drop them again. "Th-thanks" I said and started walking.

"W-wait" he said "Yes?" I asked "Do you... Need help with that?" I could see a shade of red across his cheeks, I twitched after I've caught myself thinking nonsense. "S-sure... T-th-thanks" I said and let him get half of the documents. I could see again! "Hey Prez" I said as I entered the office. "Yes Yukimura-kun?" she looked at me with her stressed expression as always. I twitched and answered her "Here's the documents that were given to me for you to finalize about the school's festival" I said and placed the documents on her table "This is it?" she said as she looked over the documents "I thought there would be more" she added. "Oh! Kanou-san has the rest" I admitted "Who? Oh, the new student" she said "Will you get the rest please Yukimura? Thank you" she said and started reading the documents.

I looked out the office and Kanou-san was gone! I looked around and saw the rest of the documents on the side of the door. I got them and went back in the office "Here's the rest Prez" I said and placed the rest of the papers on her desk "Thank you very much, Yukimura. You may leave now" she said and started organizing something "Thank you Ms. President" I bowed and walked out the room. I went to my classroom to collect my things and took my leave.

As I walked out the school, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked back to make sure but no one was there. "Must be my imagination" I shook my head and started walking home.

{Week before the festival}

We had a meeting about the school's festival, with the schedules, pilgrims, and whatnot. "Okay now, here is the form containing the schedule of the whole festival. Below is what group each of you guys are assigned to. We are going in pairs so don't and I mean DON'T ever lose your partner, got it?" the Prez explained the form given to us. "GOT IT!" all of us said.

_I can do this! I mean how hard can it be to work with-_ I looked at my form and my smile was wiped off my face after I saw that Kanou-san was my partner. OAO what am I gonna do? I don't think I'll be able to keep my cool around him. "That's all for today" she said and everyone started leaving. I can't complain to her about such a little thing. If I do, she might punish me for it! T^T well, there's no turning back now.

{School fetival}

Today's the day! A lot of students from different schools came to see the festival, I'm happy. But my problem right now is I can't find Kanou-san! I looked around to find him but he wasn't anywhere! I was starting to freak out! Where is he? I looked in the school for him. In the library, the roof, the office. Nowhere! I looked in my classroom next and found him on his seat.

I sighed in relief that I found him in time before everything started. "Kanou-san" I called. I startled him a bit then he looked at me "H-hai" his face was as red as a tomato, which puzzled me "Hm? Anything wrong Kanou-san?" I asked. "Girls" he said "Huh?"

"Girls" he faced me, which creeped me out a bit "They're all girls" he said and covered his face with his hands. Now that I thought of it, I did see mostly girls around campus. "Are you scared of girls?" I asked "No" he shook his head "I'm afraid to touch them" he said. Touch them? "Girls are fragile creatures. They're... Very fragile" he said.

I heard the bell, signaling that the festival was about to start. "C'mon Kanou-san! We have to go!" I grabbed his hand and ran out to the field.

[Kanou POV]

Yukimura-senpai suddenly grabbed my hand! He dragged me to the field where the assembly was supposed to be. Urgh there were a lot of girls! I'm not gonna survive in this state. "Welcome everyone to Seika High school's festival! We hope you enjoy your stay here!" I heard the President's introduction of the event. "We're about to start so please look at the stubs you have received at the entrance of this school and wait for your assigned pilgrim to call out your group letter" she explained and the first pilgrim came onto stage.

Later, it was our turn to announce our group. Yukimura-senpai got the mic and announced "Okay those who got the stubs with the group letter D in it please proceed to the far end of this field, thank you" then students started parting fom the crowd, this is gonna be one long day. The whole time we were going to booths, my face was like =_= -that the whole time. "Hey Kanou-san! Cheer up! At least we have more guys than girls in our group" Yukimura-senpai whispered so that our group mates won't hear. Well that is true, there aren't many girls in our group, that was a relief. But what's keeping me down is the fact I'm REQUIRED to do what I DON'T want to do.

I'M NOT GONNA SURVIVE!

[Yukimura POV]

We were half way through with our events list and Kanou-san wasn't looking too good. It was sort of a good thing that the horror booth was next, it'll take some time before all of them got out. I mean seriously, it took me one hour to get out of that freakshow!

After they got inside, I tugged on Kanou-san's arm "Come with me" I said and brought him to the nearest classroom. Since everyone's so busy, the classrooms were the only rooms that were the most private.

"W-wh-what is it Yukimura-senpai?" he stuttered. Before saying anything, I went closer to him and placed my hand on his forhead "Are you feeling alright?" I asked. He just nodded. I wanted to believe him, but there's this one tiny part of me that worries so much about him. Silence filled the room and Kanou-san was just there, at the corner of the room "shivering".

I just sighed and said "Are you sure?" breaking the silence. "Hai. I'm j-just n-nerv-vous as all" he admitted. "A bit too nervous don't you think?" I chuckled. He didn't answer. I placed my hand on his shoulder, startling him a bit, and said "Relax. You sorta have to, cuz you're gonna be doing this until you finish schooling here I think" I said. "Eeeehh?" he asked in shock. "Okay, okay I may be joking. But you can't be too sure, can ya?" I smiled.

"I guess not" he answered. "Hey where's our tour guide?" I overhead the guys from our group "We should go" I said and walked pass Kanou-san. "Sorry to keep you waiting" I said with a bright smile. I heard them laugh nervously "I-it's okay" they said. "Let's go to our final destination before I let you guys go" I said as we went to the final place in the fest, the maid cafe.

"Here we are!" I said as I opened the door. I looked at all their faces, the boys had a relaxed face on and that blush across their faces. I knew most of them were perverted. "Enjoy your stay" I said with a welcoming smile. They all rushed in and sat on almost all available tables.

{After}

"Bye~!" I waved to the other students, whom definitely enjoyed their stay here in Seika High school's School Festival. I turned to face Kanou-san with a smile "Let's go help people clean up in the booths. We should start with the messiest first, like the maid cafe" I said, doing random hand gestures. He had a slightly shocked face, you know the face where your mouth was open, but he smiled softly after. "Sure" he nodded "I would like that" he smiled even brighter.

I felt heat crawling up to my cheeks, but I smiled anyway "Let's go" I said and made our way to class 4-A.

{After cleaning booths}

We were the only ones in our classroom, cleaning the mess my classmates made while they were taking a break. It was tiring, yes but it was worth it. Despite the fact that the President asked us to do it.

We were finally done with everything and I smiled at Kanou-san for being a big help to me. "Arigatou Kanou-san" I thanked him. I think I may have made him blush a little, it was cute of him. I may sound insane, but it was true.

[Kanou POV]

I look at Yukimura-senpai once and he's smiling at me! I looked away quickly to cover my heating face. Why was I like this everytime he's there? Why do I always feel like I... GAH! Kanou! Don't even go there!

I probably look stupid right now. I peeked through my fingers and see him giggling to himself. Then suddenly my body had a mind of its own! I dropped the broom, yes I sweeping while he was picking wrappers and stuff, and rushed to him, holding both his shoulders. "K-Kanou-san!" Yukimura-senpai said, shocked.

"Yukimura-senpai... I know I just knew you for a few days and you've helped me a lot in those past days that..." I leaned in then our faces were inches away "... I..."

"STOP!" Yukimura-senpai yelled with his face turning left and was shaded a deep red color. I stepped back, shocked myself from what I did. "I-I'm sorry" I turned to hide my pathetic face "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry" I kept apologizing. "No, no Kanou-san. Don't apologize! It was me, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm the one who should be apologizing" Yukimura-senpai explained.

I shook my head in response. I faced him with a soft smile on my face and hugged him. "Thank you. For helping me... In... Everything" I stroked his hair. I heard him chuckle softly, then faced him again. "Something I said funny?" I asked, he shook his head. "It's nothing. You're just really cute right now" he giggled. I was cute? My jaw dropped at what he said, I still can't believe it.

"What? It's true" he smiled. "Kanou-san can I ask a favor?" he said, I nodded. "Can you... Take off your hood?" he said, pointing to my head. That wsa an abnormal question "Why exactly?" I asked him. He shook his head, smiling to himself "It's nothing. Nevermind" he said and smiled at me.

To be honest, I don't really know why I keep my hood on. Maybe it's cuz I don't want to be noticed? Yeah. Maybe that's it. Yukimura-senpai was looking out the window, like he was reminiscing or something. Then I thought, _Why not? I mean, it's just Yukimura right?_

"Yukimura-senpai" I called. He turned to me and I smiled. "Here" I took off my glasses and leaned in. "W-what?" he said, bewildered. I chukled "Take off the hood, silly" I smiled like this ^_^ well not techinically like that but you get the picture.

I stared at Yukimura, who was doing nothing after I gave access to take my hood down. He noticed and was startled a bit, his face was covered in a deep red color after. He cleared his throat and pinch either side of the hem of my hood. He slowly took it off, revealing my navy blue-colored hair. After my hood fell on the nape of my neck, Yukimura-senpai's hands cupped my face.

He stared at my face for a period of time, which was very awkward. It looks as if he was surprised with me or something. Then he smiled. "Like a lost boy" he whispered. Lost boy? Me? I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "You know, new student. Then sticking to the only person you know for now until you find another" he said. "Just... Like..." he came closer "... That..." he ended his sentence and I closed my eyes.

Then I felt warmth on my lips. Yukimura-senpai was kissing me. I brought my left hand to his right hand upon my left cheek and laced them together. Yukimura-senpai brought his arms around my neck and I held his waist.

Yukimura-senpai broke the kiss and snuggled on my chest "Kanou-san" he looked up at me, I chuckled "Call me Kanou-kun" I smiled and pet his head.

_Yukimura-senpai, I love you_

* * *

><p>Done! So? Is it good? It's my FIRST story here on FFN and I made a LONG-ish oneshot! :D Reviews please~<p> 


End file.
